Keeping With Tradition
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


Keeping With Tradition

"I am keeping with tradition sensei. I hope you're happy" Kakashi Hatake said to no one in particular as he looked up at the sky. With his little orange book in one hand as he lazily sat under a tree. Team Seven is the same like before instead of being me, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. It's your son Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Also like before Rin always had her eyes on me; making Obito Uchiha absolutely jealous. Only this time Sakura Haruno has her eyes on Sasuke Uchiha; making your son Naruto Uzumaki jealous.

Yes he has moved on and married Hinata Hyuga they now have two kids a son named Boruto Uzumaki and a daughter named Himawari Uzumaki. Your grandkids are growing up fast sensei you and Kushina Uzumaki would be proud of them. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he thought of his sensei Minato Namikaze. Again I am keeping with tradition sensei just like how you took me, Obito and Rin to the ramen noodle stand; from time to time. I have taken Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to the same ramen noodle stand like you had once done. Naruto absolutely loves ramen that is the only thing he ever eats.

Hopefully Hinata has made him eat something else that isn't ramen. Another way I have kept to tradition in your honor is your bell test; and the loser gets tied to the post while the two winners get to go with you to the ramen stand. During my time me and Rin were the winners and Obito was the one tied to the post. In today's world when I first gave them the test Sasuke and Sakura were the winners; while your son Naruto was the one tied to the post. He was shouting his mouth off while me, Sasuke and Sakura went off to the ramen stand. The second time I gave them the bell test was when Sasuke left the village to go in search of his older brother Itachi; who he had to kill for exterminating his clan and leaving him the only one alive.

Then Sasuke went slightly mad after succeeding in killing his older brother; Sasuke was determined to wipe the village hidden in the leaves right off the map. Your son Naruto was able to stop him and even thinking about it today; I still don't know how he did it. But when I gave the bell test once again to Naruto and Sakura they passed it with flying colors. When I took them to the ramen stand as their reward for getting the bells. With ramen bowls all around him and with his face stuffed with noodles; Naruto continued to promise Sakura about bringing Sasuke back to the village in one piece. As I looked at Sakura I saw a small smile on her face but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

My heart went out to her all she wanted was Team Seven to be back together again; the original Team Seven sure Sai was ok. But Team Seven was nothing without Sasuke Uchiha on the team. Now the final way I have held on to tradition is actually being the sensei of Team Seven just like you once were sensei Minato Namikaze or as you wanted to be called simply Minato. They call me sensei Kakashi Hatake or as your son calls me Kakashi sensei. Also Naruto managed to get Sasuke to return to the village hidden in the leaves. A place Sasuke once hated a place he once wanted to exterminate right off the map.

Sasuke now is finally happy as he has finally settled down with his longtime friend that had a crush on him since they were little. Her name is Sakura Haruno or now otherwise known as Sakura Uchiha; and they have an only child a daughter named Sarada Uchiha.

Now the process starts all over again Konohamaru Sarutobi is now the sensei of Sarada Uchiha, Boruto Uzumaki and someone named Mitsuki. Although I think Sarada Uchiha has her eyes on Boruto; and is jealous when another girl flirts with him. I would likewise say the same thing about Boruto Uzumaki he has eyes for Sarada Uchiha; and he gets jealous when any guy flirts with her. I wonder when the two of them will finally confess their love for one another.

They say that they don't like each other now or never but only time will tell right sensei. I am also surprised sensei that Konohamaru Sarutobi has come so far in life after his grandfather the third hokage died defending the village form Orochimaru. Then he had to experience sadness once again when his uncle Asuma was busy fighting two Akatsuki members by the names of Kakuzu and Hidan. Asuma was killed by a Akatsuki member by the name of Hidan and Shikamaru exacted his revenge on Hidan for killing up to the sky once more Kakashi said "Sensei I hope you're proud of me and the way I have upheld your traditions you left behind." Kakashi then got up from under the tree little orange book in hand; as he walked back home from the training grounds. Then the spirit of the late Minato Namikaze just smiled and said as he watched his former student Kakashi walk away "you've upheld my traditions just fine Kakashi just fine"; and as the sun started to set on the hidden leaf village the spirit of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze faded away.


End file.
